Closet Chronicles: XMen Evolution
by TotalFanGirl
Summary: Liz and Lyndsey have been transported to the world of X-Men: Evolution. Unfortunatly, the first people they meet are Sabertooth and Magneto. How do they get back to their world and will they make friends along the way? Some Logan/OC & Gambit/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I swear I didn't know!

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else.

* * *

"Liz? What did you do?!"

"Lyndsey, I swear I had no idea that the whole closet inter dimension thing was real."

Elizabeth-Liz for the sake of short names-was a wavy brunette of 14 with brown eyes. She stood at 5 foot 3, while her friend stood at 5 foot 1. Lyndsey's red hair was cut just above her shoulders and was a brilliant red-orange that made her brown eyes seem dark orange.

And instead of sitting in Lyndsey's room they were standing in the middle of a bunch of trees.

"Aw shit. Where in the name of Charles Xavier are we?!" Liz shouted.

Suddenly, the pair heard a growl and spun before backing up against a tree.

Lyndsey inched closer to Liz and whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't voice your opinion so loudly. Ya know, for the sake of our hides?!"

"Um, what if it's Sabertooth? Or Wolverine?!" Liz grinned and squealed at the end of her sentence. Very loudly.

The growl came louder and, well, basically they ran for the hills. But not the kind on MTV(A/N: Another thing I do not own); we don't like those kinds of hills. Anyway~ as they hauled ass AWAY from the scary, about-to-eat-your-flesh, growling animal/thing, they forgot to remember one important detail.

"Liz, I feel…_pant_…like I'm…forgetting…_pant…_something."

"You mean like-"

Liz was caught off by Lyndsey tripping on a big ass tree root!

"-our tendency to get into deep shit and trip while doing it?"

"Erg! Just help me up!"

As Liz managed to get Lyndsey on her feet, three long, needle like metal spikes stuck vertically into the tree bark in front of Liz's face. She let out a shaky "O~h" and her paling face looked at Lyndsey's before they started running.

Liz stopped. "Wait!" And ran back to the tree. She yanked out the spikes and ran back to Lyndsey. "Now we can run for our lives!"

And so they booked it.

(A/N: Over the river and through the woods to Xavier's Mansion they go~!

Lyndsey: Can we get back to the story?

Liz: Although, you have to admit that was kind of catchy.)

More spikes flew past their sides and over their heads, and soon they could see an opening past a row of thick trees.

"Oof!" Liz tripped hard just in time for a BIG spike to fly where her head used to be. "Aw damn! I think I like my head the way it is." She pushed herself up.

They rested against the back of a large tree to catch their breath.

"Um, Liz…_pant_…does it seem…_pant_…too quiet…_pant_…to you?

"So you…_pant_…want to hear…_pant_…someone…_pant_…coming after us?!"

"Well I'd rather…_pant_…know where they are…_pant_…than have an eerie silence."

Liz put a finger to her lips as if to say "Shush before _they_ know where _we_ are!" She kept her voice down to a whisper. "Who do you think was after us anyway?"

Lyndsey didn't reply right away. She looked at the trees and the ground. "Does this place seem…cartoon-ish to you?"

"You're right. So we're in a cartoon. But which-"

_GGGRRRRRRRWWW!!! _

"Aw crap!" Liz squeaked.

They started running again and were almost to the edge when something jumped down in front of their path.

_GGGRRRRRRRWWW!!! _

They waited a minute for their eyes to adjust to the light contrast before backing up, trying to get a better look at the figure.

Then they gulped and took a few more steps back, this time in fear while another figure floated down and stayed in mid air.

Magneto and Sabertooth were blocking their only path out of a deep, eerie forest.

* * *

Please review so I know if it's any good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I think I know where we are…

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else. Sorry for the wait - technical difficulties and all that.

* * *

Last time on X-Men: Evolution

_They started running again and were almost to the edge when something jumped down in front of their path. _

_GGGRRRRRRRWWW!!! _

_They waited a minute for their eyes to adjust to the light contrast before backing up, trying to get a better look at the figure. _

_Then they gulped and took a few more steps back, this time in fear while another figure floated down and stayed in mid air._

_Magneto and Sabertooth were blocking their only path out of a deep, eerie forest. _

"Um, can…we help…you?" Liz asked carefully. She shifted her feet as desperately as possible, thinking of the position to be in if they had to run back. _'Then again, those speakers always say to run away from the forest 'cause no one can hear you scream. But these aren't the normal people that assault young girls.'_

Sabertooth gave a feral grin and quickly crouched crouched. Liz bent her knees and Lyndsey jumped back, startled, then glanced from Sabertooth to Magneto and back.

Magneto lowered to the ground and stepped a bit ahead of the feral, sticking his arm down diagonally and smiling. "Now, now, Sabertooth. We can't be sure they mean us any harm."

Liz narrowed her eyes and stepped next to Lyndsey and whispered, "Is he mocking us? He is so lucky I'm wearing metal, he's got hard gear, and a vicious cat or I'd kick his ass." Although she was sounding more confident than she felt.

Sabertooth growled and Lyndsey turned her eyes to her friend for the first time since they met their new enemies. "M-maybe you should, um, choose your words carefully. I like my head where it is."

As Magneto raised an eyebrow Sabertooth turned to him. "I think I like these two. Can we keep 'em for awhile? Y'know as new playthings or leverage over those X-Men. They're suckers for humans in trouble."

Magneto seemed to think this over before raising his hand toward the girls. They levitated toward him with a "WHOA!" and stopped two feet from him. They could feel a slight tug on their necklaces, belts, and other metal pieces.

"Why don't we see how the others feel about them? Then either you can have them or we'll use them as hostages."

The girls glanced at each other. Then Liz started laughing-letting her crazy side take over to lessen the reality of the danger-and Lyndsey let out a short, shaky giggle in hopes of doing the same.

"I know what you're doing," Liz giggled. "You're trying to freak us out. To see our reaction." Liz suddenly stopped and put on a blank face. "And it's working." Slowly a smile spread over her face and she added, like an afterthought, "But we can be freaky too."

There was a long pause as Magneto thought about what to do with her.

A chuckle escaped Sabertooth's smiling lips. "She's interesting-for a human."

Magneto smiled and put Liz on her feet. "Then you can carry her back."

Lyndsey sent Liz a frightened look but Liz just smiled and mouthed 'Sexy!'

Lyndsey just rolled her eyes.

"Wait. Why would I need to be carried?"

Magneto nodded to Sabertooth and said, "Well, we can't have you girls knowing where our base is, can we?"

That was the last they heard before they saw black.

Base: With Lyndsey

Lyndsey groaned as she gained consciousness. "Ugh. Why does being knocked out always hurt?" She looked around the room and quickly noted two things.

1. Liz wasn't in the room.

2. There was a clear path to the door on her left.

The walls were a deep red and the carpet was dark grey. The sheets were different shades of red and white while the pillows were also white. There was a black table with three black chairs to the right under a window, which had black curtains. There was also a grey night table on the right with a lamp.

"Hmm...think Lyndsey, think. What do they do in spy movies?" She whispered. "Ah. Hidden cameras! I am _goooood_." Unfortunately, she found no cameras. Then again if there were any they would be _hidden_. I am such an evil author/narrator!

Anyway, Lyndsey stood up and started searching the room. But she finally settled with grabbing a chair, breaking off the legs, and heading out the door with her four new weapons.

With Liz

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Liz fell to the floor, holding her hand. Let's have a flashback, shall we?

_Liz woke up to…well, basically her face kissing the floor. _

_She groaned as she rubbed her nose. Sitting up, her eyes followed the floor to the wall. Liz gasped as she realized whose room she was in. _

_It was – actually she had no idea. But she could only guess it was Sabertooth's because it had generic furniture with grey walls and wood flooring. How does she know this? Well with her imagination – and having just seen that new Sherlock Holmes movie – she figured he had a wood floor because sound travels better on wood than carpet. This way he could easily hear if someone was nearby. And the generic furniture and walls because he was used to moving around, doing those "jobs" all over the place. What was the point of decorating if you were only staying for a few days?_

_Then again, this IS LIZ we're talking about._

_Who, by the way, is also looking for a weapon. Liz stood and walked over to the small, round, dark, wood table. _

'_Hm…' she thought. 'I don't like the chair legs because they're too small…but the wood on the table is too thick for me to break without making a lot of noise. Wow. Thank you Sherlock Holmes…and Dr. Watson!' _

_She scanned the room with her eyes before looking under the bed. Liz coughed, finding only dust. Sitting up, she noticed a bedside table with a drawer. Liz opened it peered in and found a butterfly knife. 'Conveniently placed!' She thought suspiciously. _

_She took out the knife and practiced opening and closing it. _

"_I guess I DIDN'T waste ten minutes of my life watching that YouTube video on using butterfly knives."_

_Soon she was being a showoff instead of looking for a way out…or Lyndsey. _

_And that brings us to…_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Sonofabitch that hurt!" Liz looked at her hand. There was a diagonal cut on her right hand, going from a bit below her index finger, down to the left corner of her palm.

"I get an awesome weapon and then I end up hurting myself with it. Crap! I hope I don't need stitches." The cut was starting to bleed…a lot…and Liz looked around for something she could use as a bandage. "Then again," She muttered. "He does have a healing factor and that means no first aid kit." She pressed her left thumb on the veins in her right wrist, hoping to slow the bleeding. Thinking fast she picked up the open, bloody knife and ran to the bed.

"Sorry, but I need this more than you." Liz cut the sheets into strips and wrapped two around her wounded hand, also pressing on her wrist. She waited until they were too soaked to be useful before changing them. After changing them a total of three times, she tied on clean strips before clenching her hand into a fist. Liz stuffed ten or so more into her pockets. She stood and looked around the room again.

She walked over to the closet and grinned. Liz pulling out two black duster coats, a black vest, and a dull white dress shirt. She slipped into the closet and changed into her new, much more epic, outfit. She put the second coat over her shoulder and put her knife into her right coat pocket. Liz checked the pockets of both coats, and two small pockets she found on the vest, and found a six chamber, loaded, silver pistol.

"Wow, I hit the 'Awesome Outfit' jackpot!" She slipped the gun into the same pocket and looked at the vest she was wearing.

"It would be so much more awesome if I had a pocket watch or a chain to put in there. Oh well. What else does Victor have?"

She peeked back into the closet and looked to the back.

"HOLY – WHERE'D HE GET A GUN THAT BIG?!" Liz pulled out a loaded double barrel shotgun. "I hope Lyndsey likes it!" Liz also found some ammo, which she put into her left coat pocket.

Liz was about to look for a way out when she stopped and giggled. "Big men need big guns." Then she all out laughed. When she stopped she pulled out the hand gun and looked at it. "Then why does he have this? Must be for his off days. Or he likes to get…handsy." Liz laughed her head off as she slipped the gun back in her pocket and walked toward the door…that she _just_ notice.

* * *

If you like it, tell me why. If you hate it, tell me why. If you're confused, I'll explain. I love to comunicate with my reader so don't keep your comments to yourself! Give yourself a cookie for reading.

Please and thank you, readers.

~TotalFanGirl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else. I'm having some technical difficulties, so I might not have chapter 4 up for a while. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Last time on X-Men: Evolution 

"_Big men need big guns." Then she all out laughed. When she stopped she pulled out the hand gun and looked at it. "Then why does he have this? Must be for his off days. Or he likes to get…handsy." Liz laughed her head off as she slipped the gun back in her pocket and walked toward the door…that she just noticed. _

Base: With Liz

Looking both ways before crossing the street, Liz…what? Oh! I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong story. Hmmm…okay, here it is!

AHEM!

Liz looked left and right down a normal looking hallway. Carefully, she closed the door behind her and looked both ways again. On her left the hall eventually turned right. On her, erm, right the hall ended with a door…now that she thought about it there were two doors on the opposite wall and another other than the one she just came out of. That's five bedrooms.

(A/N: -sarcasm- Wow! Good job Liz! LIZ: HEY! You can't say that 'cuz I'm you! A/N: …AW CRAP! –FAIL!- )

Looking back at the door Liz noticed the name SABERTOOTH carved into the brown wood…probably with said person's claws.

Before she could do anything else, she heard a door knob turning. She ran to her left and hid behind the corner.

With Lyndsey

I opened the door and looked around. I did a double take as I saw a coat end disappear around a corner. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle a squeal. It could've been Gambit! He does wear a trench coat, and this is his room…I think.

I inched my way to the corner and…GLOMP ATTACK! Crap, maybe I'm hanging out with Liz too much.

"OW OW OW!!!" Came a girly cry.

General P.O.V. 

"OW OW OW!!!" Liz cried as Lyndsey glomped her painfully.

Lyndsey pulled away and frowned. "You're not Gambit." She said disappointed.

Liz wrapped her arms around herself and winced. "Thanks for the concern, I love you too! It's not like we've been kidnapped or anything!" She said dramatically and angrily.

Lyndsey rolled her eyes. "Well, _sorry_. I _thought _it was Gambit. Jeez."

Liz straightened and stuck her tongue out. "Well _I_ have an epic outfit, so nah."

"Hey! What're you doin' outta your rooms?!" Came Sabertooth's voice.

They whirled around, eyes wide, to see the angry looking mutant speed walking toward them.

"Now would be a good time to RUN!" Said Lyndsey, grabbing Liz as she ran away. Sabertooth roared in anger and chased after them. They ran around corner after corner until they came to a big fork in the road. Metaphorically speaking. There were five different corridors and Ssabertooth wasn't far behind.

"**That way!"** They said, pointing in opposite directions. They glanced behind then, as they went to run forward, saw Magneto's goons coming from ends of the corridors.

"Aw crap." Liz said. She handed Lyndsey the other coat. "Quick - put this on."

"But-"

"Put it on, woman!"

"Fine, fine." Lyndsey put on the coat as Liz debated which gun to give her. Liz handed her the shotgun.

"Dude, I can barely hold this!"

"Well I figured you're more reluctant to shoot than me, and you would prefer to bash people over the head."

Lyndsey stared. "Your random bursts of knowledge scare me."

Liz shuddered. "Yeah, they scare me too."

"GGGRRRRRRR! AND you stole my stuff!"

The girls yelped and turned to see Sabertooth growling and glaring at them angrily. They turned to a random hallway and stated running. Lyndsey knocked the goons away with her gun while Liz used her shoulders, slipping away before they could grab her. They could hear Sabertooth growling behind them.

"Get out of the way, you useless fools!"

The girls ran and turned corners, occasionally knocking over a few guys.

(A/N: Go them! I guess all that ninja training paid of… watch for the ninja spoof side story because now I want to make one.)

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and spotted a door. Lyndsey dragged her friend to the door and brought them inside. They shut and locked the door behind them. They backed away from the doors and tried to stay quiet as foot steps went past the door.

It was quiet for a few minutes and the girls sighed in relief.

"Well, well, well. What are two pretty girls like you doin' in a place like this?" Came a smooth voice.

Liz and Lyndsey whirled around in fright. Gambit was leaning against the wall on the far left side of the room. Which, by the way, turned out to have a pool table, bar, hanging lamps you would find in a bar, and poker table.

"Do you guys ever give up?" Liz said tiredly and Lyndsey leaned against the wall, staring at Gambit (which creeped out Liz).

Gambit smiled. "Gambit ain't here to catch you - only entertain you 'til the others do. Gambit gets bored 'round here and wouldn't mind some new faces."

Lyndsey clamped a hand over her mouth to stop a giggle and Liz rolled her eyes. Then Liz grinned and looked at Gambit. "So what'd you have in mind? Poker, pool, or drinking?"

Gambit chuckled and walked toward them, shuffling his cards. "Gambit was thinking' we could play some poker, cherie."

Lyndsey pouted and felt a prick of jealousy. She made a mental note to flirt with Wolverine if they ran into him.

They sat at the poker table and Gambit dealt five cards to everyone. Liz grabbed hers confidently but Lyndsey was unsure. She learned a few things from Liz, but they'd never _really_ played.

Liz glanced at the other two while Gambit was rearranging the cards in his hands. "I think I'll look for something to drink." She caught Lyndsey's glare and sighed. "NON-alcoholic, of course. Can I get you two anything?"

Lyndsey chose water while Gambit asked for a beer. As Liz looked around the bar, she stole glances at the others. It was kinda far from the poker table but she could see them okay. She got a lass of water, a can of coke, and pretended to search for the beer as they talked. She heard Lyndsey giggle and smirked. Figures she would do the work and her friend would get the guy. Despite her perverted-ness, things didn't normally turn out as expected.

Liz grabbed their drinks and returned to the game. Lyndsey's cheeks were slightly more red than normal and Gambit looked pretty happy too. Liz smirked again - she loved playing matchmaker. Why else would she offer to do the dirty work? If you could call it that.

"Hey, don't we need poker chips?" Liz asked as she sat.

"Gambit thought we could play for fun…besides, Gambit don't have much money on him and he doubt you girls do either."

Lyndsey shrugged and Liz nodded sadly.

Suddenly, Lyndsey perked up. "I could check Horatio!" And she began to dig through her black, sling over bag that rested on her hip. Gambit raised an eyebrow.

Liz's eyebrows shot toward her hairline. "When the _hell_ did you bring Horatio with you?"

Lyndsey paused. "I don't know. I've always told you, Horatio follows me." And she began looking again."

"Riiiiight."

Horatio was hand made by Lyndsey in their sewing class. As for the name…Liz has a tendency to relate any red head character back to Lyndsey. For obvious reasons. If you've ever heard of Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami, well one thing led to another and he was dubbed Horatio. It might have had something to do with the CSI Horatio always wearing black suits, but who know anymore… And FYI the CSI Horatio is Lyndsey's uncle, in case you were curious.

"Hey! I found my phone!"

Liz raised her eyebrows again. "The one that's been missing for a month?"

"Yeah! I could have sworn I checked Horatio…"

Liz rolled her eyes and looked at Gambit. He was smiling in amusement.

_Bang bang bang _

"Open the door, mate! We know they're in there with you!" Came Pyro's voice.

Liz stood and grabbed her coke. "Looks like this game is bust." She downed her drink and grabbed her chair. She looked at Lyndsey. "Pray this works." She ran at the door and rammed the chair under the door knob. The chair groaned but stayed in place.

"Come this way! There's a back exit to da forest." Said Gambit. They ran through a door and into a storage room. Gambit threw aside a few boxes to reveal a door.

"What about you?" Asked Lyndsey. Then she mentally face palmed. Of course she would say something like that. How cliché.

"Oh, Gambit'll be just fine, don't you worry."

Liz sighed. "Never tell a girl not to worry, 'cause we worry more."

Our fellow fangirls raced into the forest, trying not to trip.

* * *

If you hate it, like it, or are completely confused, please let me know. I would be glad to explain. But at least tell me why. Give youself a cookie for reading and another if you review!

~TotalFanGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: -insert more creative title than this here-

**I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else. **

**I am so so SO sorry that this took so long! :( My dad took away my laptop, which has my stuff, which I had yet to post...well, I've got more than one chapter for you, at least.**

**Also, my many thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed and continues to read. You have wonderful patients.**

* * *

Last time on X-Men: Evolution 

"_What about you?" Asked Lyndsey. Then she mentally face palmed. Of course she would say something like that. How cliché. _

"_Oh, Gambit'll be just fine, don't you worry."_

_Liz sighed. "Never tell a girl not to worry, 'cause we worry more."_

_Our fellow fangirls raced into the forest, trying not to trip. _

"Fuck, we are dumb." Liz said and sat on a big tree root.

"Hey, speak for yourself." Lyndsey retorted as she looked up. "I can barely see the sky."

Liz continued. "You know what, I blame Gambit. Who the hell sends two girls like_ us_ into the woods with no compos or map - we have _no_ sense of direction."

"Again, speak for yourself."

Liz just huffed and watched Lyndsey walk around. It was maddeningly boring in the woods. Liz loved nature but couldn't stand camping for more than one or two nights at a time. And by camping she means hard core. As in 'no showers or toilets or anything to make pancakes on other than fire and a flat rock.' Even her girl scout leader had brought a portable stove thing and there was plumbing when she last went camping.

_WHOOOOOSHH!!! _Came the sound of a jet engine. The two L's looked at each other and said the same thing.

"**The X-Jet!"**

They started dashing back toward the hide out when Lyndsey stopped. "Wait! What if it isn't the X-Men and we get our butts kicked by Magneto?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I was going to say, 'Then pray that Gambit and Wolverine burst in to save us' but I don't really want my butt kicked."

"Let's wait here. If it is the X-Men, then they'll find us."

Liz walked closer to Lyndsey. "But if we wait here and it's _not_ the X-Men, then we get our asses kicked by Magneto when he finds us." She picked up a stick and twirled it.

"But they haven't found us yet, so they probably won't find us. And if it is the X-Men they won't find us because…Wait, what are we talking about?"

"…I don't know but you make a good argument." Liz waved the stick to make her point and-

"HOLY CRAP - THAT'S NOT A STICK!!!"

Yeah, that.

Instead of a stick, Liz now held a short sword. Lyndsey gaped at Liz as she freaked and flailed. In a poof the sword turned back into a stick. Liz stopped flailing and slowly put it down before backing away.

"Well…" Lyndsey said slowly. "At least we know what your power is."

Liz continued to stare at it for a while. "Dude…THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!" She exploded. "Did you see that?! It was like 'Poof! I'm a sword!' then it was like 'Poof! I'm a stick now!' and I was like 'Omg wth?!' and your face was like 'Holy crap!'" Liz's breath was borderline hyperventilation.

"Okay, okay breath." Said Lyndsey.

_GRRRRR!_

Lyndsey groaned and Liz yelped. Liz picked up the stick and waved it around, trying to get it to transform. "Why won't it work?!"

Sabertooth burst from the bushes and ran at them, his claws ready kill. Lyndsey took out one of the chair legs and chucked it at Sabertooth. It hit him in the face and he stopped in his tracks to grab his nose.

"Run!" Lyndsey grabbed Liz's arm and started running through the woods. They ran until they reached a clearing, and stopped to catch their breath.

"Dude," Liz huffed from her seat on the ground. "Where did you get that wood?"

"Oh…" Lyndsey leaned against a tree. "I took them…from a chair."

"Really? Nice."

There was a rustling sound and they tensed in fear. Gambit stumbled through the brush and shook his leaf covered head. The girls sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Gambit glad to see da big old pussy cat didn't get ya." He said as he walked over to them. "We got to go though. Da X-Men came to help Gambit bust out, and Gambit thought you could use some help."

"That's all fine and dandy," Liz said. "But then why did you send us into the damn woods." She said annoyed as she grabbed his coat.

Gambit raised his hands in surrender. "Gambit didn't know when da X-Men would show up."

Liz let go of him. "Well…can we get out of here before big, blond, and hairy shows up."

Gambit smirked and pointed to a space between two bushes. "That's da way to da X-Jet. C'mon." He nudged Liz and grabbed Lyndsey's wrist. Lyndsey grinned so much that her cheeks hurt and her face turned red as she blushed. She struggled to hold back a hysterical laugh.

Liz rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the excitement at the thought of Wolverine coming to her rescue. The three traveled the path for a few minutes before coming to and even larger clearing.

The most badass jet sitting in said clearing.

Liz felt her mouth water as she looked up and the sleek, shining, jet. "Shiney." She said, mesmerized.

As Lyndsey was being mesmerized by Gambit. He led them to the ramp and up onto the jet. He let go of Lyndsey to pick up a headset. "Gambit to X-Men. Gambit rescued da girls like he said, and he suggest you come back to da jet before Sabertooth does."

The girls gulped. Sabertooth wasn't in the best of moods lately and they certainly didn't want to run into him after today.

Gambit nodded to something and turned to Lyndsey and Liz. "Gambit suggest you take a seat and hold on. The X-Men might have company."

They grabbed seats next to each other and buckled up.

Not long after they heard a few shouts and some people run onto the X-Jet.

"Get zis stupid thing moving, vill you?!"

They looked at each other with matching grins. They also saw a flash of black and white as Storm helped Gambit pilot the jet.

The ship shook before slowly lifting off the ground.

"Wait! We can't leave yet, Logan is still down there!" Came a southern twang.

Liz looked at Lyndsey with a worried and determined expression. Lyndsey nodded and handed her a chair leg from Horatio. Liz unclipped the buckle and jumped from her seat. As she turned she saw Kurt, Rouge, and Evan looking back at her.

"Storm, get lower and drop the ramp!" She yelled firmly.

Storm turned in surprise. "But-"

"Do it!" Liz can be assertive when pissed off. And nobody messes with her Logan.

Surprised by her assertiveness, Storm did as Liz said. "I can't lower the jet all the way to the ground, in case we have to take off. You'll have to jump a few feet from the ramp."

Liz gulped but made her way down the ramp to the edge. She could see Logan, dressed in his Wolverine suit, wrestling with Sabertooth at the edge of the clearing.

"Liz!"

Liz turned in time to catch another stick and see Lyndsey at the top of the ramp. "Kick his butt for me!"

Liz jumped the three feet to the ground. She ran over to the guys as Sabertooth pinned Logan. Liz bashed him over the head with one stick and, amazingly, it didn't break.

Sabertooth roared and lunged at Liz. She tried to run backward but tripped and ended up on her back. She stuck out her feet, hoping to toss him over her head, but he was too heavy. He had stopped, her feet against his chest, and smirked. Sabertooth grabbed her ankles and Liz's eyes widened.

She hit the chair legs against his wrists and weakened his grip enough to roll away. Liz looked up in time to see Logan grab Sabertooth and toss him against a tree. She looked down at the pieces of wood and focused only on them.

Just as Sabertooth was about to move, he found that his clothes were pinned to the tree by two swords. He looked up to see Liz sticking her tongue out at him, before running back to the X-Jet with Wolverine.

Logan jumped onto the ramp and held out a hand for Liz. Liz frowned. Her jumping skills were seriously lacking. She grabbed his hand - while fighting a blush, mind you - and was yanked up.

As the ramp closed behind them Liz slid down in the chair next to Lyndsey. "That was…and adrenaline rush from hell." She said in amazement. Liz had taken some Karate and Tai Kwon Do, but she never thought she would have to fight someone like _Sabertooth_.

Lyndsey sighed as she realized that Liz was alright. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in X-Men without her friend. That and Liz made her look way more normal.

"Oh, crap!" Liz sat up in her seat. "I forgot to kick his ass! Dammit!"

Logan and Lyndsey laughed and Storm scolded Liz for her language.

Wow, that's a lot of L's.

* * *

Reviews mean you're reading, me knowing you're reading means that I keep making chapters. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lyndsey was right, this is too creepy.

**I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else. **

* * *

Last time on X-Men: Evolution 

_Lyndsey sighed as she realized that Liz was alright. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in X-Men without her friend. That and Liz made her look way more normal. _

"_Oh, crap!" Liz sat up in her seat. "I forgot to kick his ass! Dammit!" _

_Logan and Lyndsey laughed and Storm scolded Liz for her language._

_Wow, that's a lot of L's. _

"So am I to understand that you two come from another world and have come here by accident through…your closet?"

Liz and Lyndsey glanced at each other then looked back at the Professor. "Yup." They said.

They heard Logan snort from his position at the door. He and the Professor were the only ones the girls had told, and obviously Logan had his doubts. The Professor stared at each girl for a moment, starting with Lyndsey.

Liz caught on to him and decided to play with his mind when it as her turn. As he turned to Liz, she thought of the most potent thing she could.

The Professor's reaction was almost instant. He physically jerked back, cringing, with his eyes squeezed shut. "Alright! I won't search your mind!"

Liz smiled, pleased. "Good. You'd only find more of that, anyway."

The Professor relaxed as he retreated from her mind, willing those images away. He cleared his throat. "You will be sharing a room. Go down the left hallway and it will be the second to last on your right. You may go."

As Lyndsey shut the door behind them, Liz laughed her head off. "Oh," She whipped her eyes. "That was _good_. I wish I had that on tape."

Lyndsey looked at her with an almost scared expression. "Do I _want _to know?"

"No."

"But you're going to tell me anyway."

"Yup. I didn't want him probing my mind, so I thought of a picture of Logan in only a pair of jeans. I didn't really have time to think about the boxers aspect. Hmm, _only _jeans…" Liz got a perverted grin on her face. "Sexy."

Lyndsey gagged. "No wonder he was so disturbed. You pervert."

"Ah, I love my job." Her "job" as Liz liked to refer to it as, was creeping out people with her pervy-ness. Liz frowned. "And your right, the whole 'Sir Patrick Stewart as Picard and Professor X is creepy' is true. It's kinda creepy and weird."

Lyndsey nodded in agreement. After they had seen X-Men 2, Liz had noticed that Captain Picard, from Star Trek, had looked a lot like the Professor. She had brought over a few Star Trek episodes and Lyndsey had freaked out about how weird it was.

They went down the left hallway and went to find their room.

(A/N: Patrick Stewart is awesome and was knighted, so is now SIR Patrick Stewart. You may know that her played Professor Xavier in the live X-Men movies. He also played Captain Jean-Luc (pro: John-Luke) in Star Trek: The Next Generation. That's what they refer to. He is a classically trained actor. He radiates awesome.

So do a lot of people I know from Star Trek but that's a pretty long list.)

Xavier's office

"What'd ya see in the kid's head?" Logan asked.

The Professor flinched. "I think it would be best if I never spoke of it." He wheeled to the door and left to do whatever telepathic paraplegics do.

Logan stood there, confused, before shrugging. There was definitely something different about these two.

Somewhere in the huge mansion

"Are you sure about this?" Whispered Lyndsey.

"Yes…no. But I hate Scott and Jean more than I hate Magneto. That's saying something." Liz whispered back, aiming her Bee bee gun. They had found it under Liz's bed.

"And to you it says, 'Pellet them with a bee bee gun'?"

"Yup." She took aim from her position at their window. Being a sniper is hard.

"This is a bad idea." Lyndsey cautioned.

"Too bad. And I wouldn't call it an idea. It's more like a burst of mischief." She aimed at the back of Scott's head and fingered the trigger. "Get ready to duck when they look." She shot a few pellets and they ducked under the window sill.

They giggled as they heard Scott's angry "OW!"

What a weakling.

The Professor, Beast, Logan, Storm, Jean(Press 1 if you want her to die), Scott(Press 2 if you want him to die), Liz, and Lyndsey sat in the Professor's office. (Press 3 if you want Jean _and _Scott to die)

"I've heard some unbelievable things, but do you really expect us to believe all that?" Asked Scott (Jerk).

Liz glared in hatred at him. Lyndsey got ready to grab Liz incase she went after him. "You are an asshole. Yes, we expect you to believe that because it's true. _And _know enough about you to make the best blackmail deal in the world. We could tell you stuff even you don't know."

"That could just mean that you're psychic or telepathic." He protested.

Liz groaned. How dense can he be? "I'm not psychic because I'm younger than you. I would have to see ahead and retain that memory. Not gonna happen. If I were a telepath I…would still have good blackmail. But I'm not either."

"Well," Professor X interrupted Scott. "No matter how unbelievable it may seem, I believe them to be telling the truth."

Liz nodded and Lyndsey sighed.

"Besides," Liz said to Scott. "You do realize that you have laser vision, Beast has blue fur, and Logan has metal claws right? That's not exactly normal either."

Beast rubbed his chin. "She does have a point, you know."

Scott huffed and Liz smiled. Lyndsey was wishing she could go back to their room and get some rest. After being chased, kidnapped, chased again, and now this, she was ready for eight or more hours of sleep.

"In any case, we now need to find out what, if any, are your powers." Announced the Professor.

Liz thought for a moment. "I turned a stick into a sword…"

Beast jotted that down in a note book. "Converting one element into another. Depending on the culture we refer to, of course."

Lyndsey frowned. "I don't know if I have a power."

Professor X smiled. "I'm sure it will turn up soon. Until then I suggest you two get to bed. It's nearly ten o'clock."

Lyndsey sighed in relief. Liz pouted, wanting to stay up.

Well, they can always wreck havoc tomorrow.

* * *

I welcome reviews, positive or negative. I just want you to say why you do or do not like it. Reviews allow me to make it better. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My favorite chapter.

**I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else. **

* * *

Lyndsey rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen. It was 7am on a Saturday, so most if not all of the mansion was still asleep. In fact, she lost Liz somewhere on the way down the stairs. Come to think of it, Liz can sleep almost anywhere.

Lyndsey yawned and pushed up her pajama sleeves. She and Liz had to borrow some clothes until they got their own.

She grabbed the bread from the counter, took out a few slices, and put the rest back. She walked over to the toaster, plugged it in(don't want any random fires in the night), and put the toast in…

Liz yawned as she shifted at the bottom of the stairs. Curse Lyndsey, she thought, she should know I don't get up before at least eleven!

"What the…Liz, what in the hell're you doin' on the floor?" Logan asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Liz opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-Shirt. "Lyndsey dragged me down here and I wanted to sleep."

Logan sighed and leaned down to grab her arms. He pulled her up and shook her a little. Liz blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "I'm good, I'm good. Uh…Logan, you can let go." She said, blushing a little.

Logan realized he was still holding her and let go. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a scream from the kitchen.

"Lyndsey's in there." Liz said in concern. They ran into the kitchen to see something no reader would expect. (A/N: That's right, I love suspense.)

Lyndsey's hand brushed against the toaster as she put the bread in. There was a small, bright light and Lyndsey squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hola, Señorita! How are you today?" Came a Spanish accent.

Lyndsey opened her eyes in shock and screamed at what she saw.

Liz and Logan slid into the kitchen to see Lyndsey freaking out and the toaster staring at them.

The toaster.

Staring at them.

Yes, you read it right.

Everyone's eyes widened as the toaster spoke again. "Hola amigos!"

Liz's eyebrows raised and her eyes widened even more. The toaster had big, brown eyes and a mustache above it's mouth. "Oh my god, the toaster is speaking Spanish!" She exclaimed.

Lyndsey backed up to stand by Liz, her eyes wide in panic. "Dude, ya think?!"

Suddenly, Gambit raced into the room. "What in da world is goin' on in here?" He accidentally bumped into Lyndsey (here we go) and knocked her into the blender. Oh dear.

The blender whirled to life in a flash of light and blinked it's dark brown eyes, turning to look at the toaster from across the room. "Hey, man! What up?"

Liz pointed out the obvious yet again. "Dude, the blender is African American?! What the hell?!"

Lyndsey backed up and her elbow bumped the coffee maker. In a flash, it opened it's dark eyes and made a grinding sound. "Hey, bras!"

Logan face palmed. "Oh great. The coffee maker is Hawaiian."

Gambit scratched the back of his head. "I ask again, what in da world is goin' on?!"

Liz grabbed Lyndsey by the back of her shirt and dragged her away from any other appliances. "Well at least we found out what your power is." She said dryly.

While the appliances chatted, the others huddled and tried to come up with a plan.

"We need to get Red close enough to get them back to normal." Logan said.

Lyndsey raised an eyebrow. "'Red?'"

Liz ignored her and supplied the question on almost every reader's mind. "I wonder if the microwave is Asian? I'm thinking Chinese."

Lyndsey closed her eyes and tried not to kill Liz. "Not the time. I wonder if we can unplug them to get them to stop."

Gambit shook his head. "Gambit don' think so. The blender is already unplugged and it's yammerin' away like Liz on a sugar high."

Liz nodded. "It's true. Last night he gave me chocolate, and it was all down hill from there."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Gumbo here will help me distract them while you un-animate them. Liz, wake up the Professor or go and get Storm. They'll want to know about this." Liz nodded and went off to get Storm. She still wasn't too keen on the whole telepath thing.

Gambit and Logan turned and started asking questions. Like, what's it like making toast? And how do you make coffee? And is blending fruit hard?

Lyndsey crept low and touched the blender while the others were distracted. The blender stilled and it's features disappeared, and there was no flash. She crawled over to the toaster and did the same thing. Finally she reached the coffee maker and un-animated it too. She sighed in relief and stood.

Liz slid into the kitchen, panting. "I got the…Professor…and Storm. Aw man! There're back to normal."

Storm and Professor entered the kitchen and frowned in disappointment. How often do you see a living blender, anyway?

"Is everyone alright?" Storm asked.

Logan snorted and crossed his arms. "Other than the appliances scarin' the hell outa us, yeah we're fine."

Liz looked at Lyndsey. "Maybe…you could-"

Lyndsey glared at her. "The microwave isn't Asian, Liz."

"Actually," Said Gambit. "It does say 'Made in China' on da side."

Lyndsey glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. Lyndsey left the kitchen for her room. Liz looked in the toaster and called to Lyndsey, "Hey! Don't you want your toast? Ah, never mind." She took out a piece and started gnawing on it.

Logan raised an eyebrow and Liz shrugged. "What? I'm hungry. The toaster came alive, not the bread."

The Professor cleared his throat. "I suggest we relax for awhile and let Lyndsey calm down before we hold a meeting." He and Storm left for their rooms. (A/N: Wow, I made those two really lazy so far. Maybe I'll make Professor X do a wheelie. Mwahahaha.)

Gambit frowned. "I'm gonna make sure dat mon ange is alright."

Liz's eyebrows shot up as he left the room. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

Logan frowned. "What did he say?"

"Well from my limited supply of foreign phrases, I know that he just referred to Lyndsey as 'My angel.'"

"Gumbo says that stuff a lot. Don't let Red think too much of it."

Liz stared off. "Yeah, I know." She turned to Logan, eyes sparkling. "Do _you _think the microwave is Asian?"

Gambit strolled down the hall, looking for Lyndsey and Liz's room (which I will refer to as Their Room 'cause it's short). He was worried about her, whether or not he showed it. When he first got his powers, he tried not to touch anything for fear it would blow up. Of course blowing it up and brining it to life are two different thing. But same basic fear.

Gambit stopped when he saw Lyndsey glaring at Their Room's door. Gambit continued walking until he was beside her and he looked over the door.

"Uh, cherie?" Gambit said. "Gambit don' think da door is alive."

Lyndsey continued to glare but on the inside she was squealing. "Not yet. I don't want to touch it because it might come alive."

Gambit turned the knob and pushed the door. It swung open and he nudged Lyndsey. She walked in and looked around the room before sighing frustratedly. Gambit walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Your gonna have ta take a chance, cherie. You don' know if your powers even work right now. And for all we know, your powers might only work on things dat run on electricity."

Lyndsey considered this and gulped. She walked over to her dresser and nervously grabbed the drawer knob.

Nothing.

Lyndsey sighed ad opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She closed it and turned to Gambit. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind?"

Gambit laid on her bed. "Not at all."

Lyndsey glared and pointed to the door. Gambit grinned and left the room. Lyndsey shook her head and looked toward the ceiling. _'Why me? Why do I always get stuck with the pervs?' _She thought almost ruefully.

Liz wandered the around the mansion, trying to memorize where most of the room were. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt, having changed a few minutes ago.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Liz turned tentatively and saw Kitty and Rouge walking to her. _'Aw crap,'_ She thought. _'The over excited girl and the depressing girl. How did they even become roommates? I hate Kitty…I guess Rouge is okay.' _

"Are you, like, Liz?" Kitty asked.

Liz barely kept her eye from twitching. Just barely. "No, I'm not." She said in a 'No duh' tone.

Rouge and Kitty looked a little surprised. "But…" Kitty went to ask.

Liz interrupted. "You asked if I was 'Like Liz' but I'm not. I _am_ Liz. You need to work on your grammar." Liz walked the way they had come, mentally trying to map a way to the garage.

After a few wrong turns Liz made it to the ground floor. After a few more wrong turns she made it out the front door. Liz turned to the right and smiled as she spotted the garage.

Liz ran over to the garage and heard an engine roar. She walked in front of the garage…only to jump out of the way of Logan's freaking (awesome) motorcycle!

Liz's eyes were wide as she laid on the grass, heart racing. Logan turned the bike and parked it. He took off his helmet and growled at her. "What in the world were ya thinkin'?! You could've been killed!" Logan walked over to Liz as she stood shakily.

"Well I didn't think you'd try to run me over, for one thing." Liz replied. She was too shaken to keep her mouth zipped in front of the temper mental Canadian.

(A/N: Reason 1 Canadians are awesome: Logan is Canadian.)

Logan was about to point out that she should have been more careful, but realized that he should have heard or smelt her. And he should of know that it would be _her _who would die to see him. Literally.

"Grr. Sorry, alright? Are you okay?" Logan asked.

Liz shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes wandered to his (awesome) bike. Liz's eyes practically sparkled and Logan grinned.

"I've got an idea," He said. "Why don't I make it up to you with a ride around town? You haven't had a tour yet, right?"

Liz grinned. "That would be awesome!"

Logan nodded and told Liz where to get his extra helmet. He put on his helmet and revved the engine as she came out with the helmet in her hand. Liz hesitated before putting the black helmet on and climbing on behind Logan. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, trying very hard not to squeal. Actually, she was trying so hard that she wasn't breathing. Liz forced herself to clam down and took a few deep breaths.

"Yur gonna have to hold on tighter if ya don't want to fall off." Logan said. Their helmets had communication links ("comms." If you prefer). Liz thought she could hear a teasing tone in his voice but wasn't sure. She tightened her grip.

Logan kicked away the kickstand and tried to focus on driving instead of the girl clinging to his back.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. Me happy makes more chapters. More chapters makes you happy. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lyndsey and Gambit, sittin' in a tree~**

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else.

**READ THIS!:**My thanks to **Ms. Unlucky **and** dog youkai jane** - your reviews helped push this chapter from my brain onto where you are now reading it. :D They were also funny and made the humor part of my brain start up again.

**REVIEWS HELPS MAH BRAIN!**

Also, my thanks to people who read, even if they don't review.

**ALSO: **Just to point out, I tried to balance Lyndsey's crazy power with her more-normal-than-Liz personality and Liz's more serious power with her crazy personality. I actually realized that after reading Ms. Unlucky's comment, 'cause I sure didn't plan it.

* * *

Lyndsey looked down the hallway to her left, saw no one, and started walking down the one to her right. She had been looking for Gambit for a half hour at least, and so far nothing. When she had changed and stepped out of her room he'd been gone. At first Lyndsey thought there was a mission but she had spotted Ororo and Angry Eye, uh, I mean Scott and figured that wasn't it.

Now she was starting to feel silly, walking around the mansion alone looking like a lost duck. Lyndsey paused and looked around. She was in the Rec. room, in all it's pool table, air hockey, and video game glory.

'_Professor?' _Lyndsey called out tentatively with her mind.

'…_Is there something you need help with, Lyndsey?' _Answered the Professor.

Lyndsey jumped, not expecting his voice to sound so close. It was almost like listening to her iPod; after you stop noticing the buds it sounds like the music is coming from your mind. _'Um, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could find Gambit for me? He kind of ditched me. Oh, and Liz too if it's not too much. I can't find her either.' _

She heard his telepathic chuckle - kinda creepy - and felt relieved that he wasn't annoyed with her requests. _'Lyndsey, I telepathically take attendance of the staff and students here every five hours - finding two of them shouldn't be to hard.'_

He went silent and Lyndsey tried not to think of anything. Which is no easy task for either fangirl.

'_Gambit is out by the edge of the trees I the back. I believe Liz is with Logan, heading into town.' _

Lyndsey grinned. So Liz was out with Logan… _'Thanks Professor!' _

'_You're welcome.'_

Lyndsey barely noticed the connection drop as she went to the nearest flight of stairs, trying to find the back door.

* * *

**(A/N: There will be more Lyndsey/Gambit at the end, but for now my brain needs to recharge with Liz/Wolverine. You'll have to excuse the fact that I am bias to like and focus on Wolverine (slightly) more because Liz is based off me and Lyndsey is based off my friend; therefore, I have to think more to create the Lyndsey/Gambit.)**

"Hmm, I'll have the grill cheese with fries, please. No pickle."

"…And you, sir?"

"Mmm, steak and another beer."

The waitress paused then wrote it down and went to the kitchen.

Logan drank the last of his beer and Liz looked down into her glass of Coke. She grabbed the straw and moved it around, ice cubes clinking against each other.

"…So…" Logan said awkwardly.

Liz looked up. Then she smiled evilly. "Wan' to help Lyndsey and I prank Scott?"

Logan grinned and nodded.

* * *

Remy LaBeau leaned against a tree, a quarter of a mile away, as he watched Lyndsey exit the mansion. Lyndsey tried to peer around the dozens of students playing soccer, tag, and catch.

Gambit's red on black eyes watched her head swivel as she scanned the tree line. Their eyes locked and she smiled, though she didn't know he could see it.

Gambit watched in amusement as she weaved around kids, watching out for stray balls or powers.

"She's clumsy…wouldn't last a minute." Growled someone.

Gambit whirled around in surprise, his heart jumping in his chest. He glared into the trees; he couldn't see him. "Stay away from da girls, Sabertooth. You mess with Liz, you get the Wolverine claws and Lyndsey's fury. You mess with _Lyndsey _and you get Gambit." He said in a deadly tone.

Sabertooth's laugh echoed through the forest. "_You?_ I know all your moves. And even if you know mine, I can heal faster than you."

Gambit smirked. "Even so, you'd hafta deal with Liz, and she already knows all your moves. And in my experience, she's more likely than Lyndsey to act on her fury."

Sabertooth growled angrily.

Lyndsey stared at Gambit in confusion, her eyebrows drawn together, as she watched him talk to the trees some fifteen feet away. Well, that's what it looked like anyway. Lyndsey walked closer.

'_Lyndsey!' _She gasped at the Professor's voice. _'Sabertooth is close by!' _Her eyes widened and she stared into the trees, unsure of what to do.

Sabertooth wanted to lunch at Gambit and rip his head off; teach him a lesson. But there were too any X-Geeks around. Besides, Magneto had only wanted him to spy on the new girls; just talking to Gambit was disobeying orders.

Not that he liked to listen to orders anyway.

Instead he growled, only loud enough for Gambit to hear. His ear twitched a bit as he heard footsteps. Close footsteps. He looked past Gambit to see the Red head staring at him.

Dammit, he'd been caught.

"Just leave, fur ball." Gambit said, taking out and charging a seven of spades. "Or dis is gonna get ugly. Well, more ugly for you anyway."

Sabertooth lost it. He lunged from a branch and dug his claws into Gambit's shoulders.

Gambit cried out in pain and slipped his card into Sabertooth's collar. Sabertooth jumped back but it exploded before he could get it off.

Lyndsey froze as Sabertooth lunged at Gambit. Her chest clenched in fear, anger, and what can only be described as the protectiveness of a fangirl. When she heard the explosion she jumped into action.

Lyndsey ran over to one of the trees and grasped a low branch. It's branches moved but there was no wind. A face appeared a few feet above Lyndsey, it's black and white animated eyes focused on her, it's bark parting to show a smile. "Hyuck, Hyuck, Hyuck! Hi there, Lyndsey! What can I do for you?" His voice sounded suspiciously like a deep voiced Goofy.

Lyndsey suppressed a shudder. "Get that big guy away from here!" She pointed at Sabertooth.

"If you say so." One of his branches came down and wrapped around Sabertooth as if it were made of rubber. It lifted him into the air as he roared in anger. Then it came back, paused, and threw him _very_ far away from the Institute.

Lyndsey ran over to Gambit cautiously, the thought that he might be mad at being saved by a girl entered her mind. "Gambit?" She said, kneeling beside him.

His eyes were squinted in pain. "You still afraid?"

Lyndsey blinked before realizing what he meant. "Not when there's a mutant with bag lady fingernails attacking you."

Gambit huffed a laugh.

"Lyndsey! Gambit!"

The pair looked behind them to see Storm, Rouge, and Spike running to them. When they were close enough, Spike spoke up, his spikes coming out of his arms. "Where's Sabertooth? I'll get that jerk."

Gambit struggled to sit up but laid back down as it put too much pressure on his arms. "Oh, he's gone all right. Lyndsey _threw_ that fur ball outta here." He smiled teasingly.

Lyndsey's face turned red enough to rival her hair, her grin started to hurt her cheeks. Praise from Gambit was one thing, but…wow.

Storm smiled at the two. No doubt Kitty would start a matchmaking epidemic. "Rouge, please get Kurt to help transport Gambit to the infirmary. Even, go help Beast set up; I'll tell the Professor what's happened."

Sabertooth snarled as he heaved himself off the ground, his wounds healing. He stalked through the woods - he had no idea where exactly he was - as he thought about what Gambit had said. "_Even so, you'd hafta deal with Liz, and she already knows all your moves. And in my experience, she's more likely than Lyndsey to act on her fury." _

Sabertooth grinned ferociously as he reached a road. "Then it's settled," He said to himself. "I'll have ta take out the brunette if I wanna get to the red head." Sabertooth started sniffing the air as a gust of wind blew hundreds of different scents toward him.

* * *

0.0 Oh no, Sabertooth's after Liz now! Will Gambit be ok? What's goin' on with Lyndsey?

Review and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kicking ass and sorting feelings.

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else.

I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm hoping the epic-ness of the chapter will make up for it. I've been having a drought of inspiration. It's not quite writers block - I have plenty of ideas, just no idea where to fit them and not a lot of enthusiasm. Or is that writers block… whatever.

Also, please take note that there is a very lonely, unused Poll (that doesn't sound right…forgive me) that needs your attention. While working on X-Men, I must divert my mind between chapters to rest my brain. Therefore, I wish to know where you would like my little muses to go next. CHECK OUT ZE POLL! (Again, forgive me)

* * *

Lyndsey paced nervously outside the Infirmary's surgical room. Gambit had been sedated and rushed in there for surgery on his shoulders an hour ago. Storm had gone to talk to the Professor - update him and figure out a plan and whatnot.

'_Gambit's in surgery, I have no idea if Sabertooth is still after us or not, and Liz is MIA with Logan. Oh crud, LIZ! What if Sabertooth goes after Liz?' _Lyndsey's heart sped up and she could feel the blood pulsing in her head. _'I'm here surrounded by mutants and Liz is out in the open with no idea that Sabertooth is on the loose! Well, at least Logan is with her…' _But she honestly wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, seeing as Logan tended to get into as much trouble as Liz.

The white doors to the surgical room opened and Beast stepped out, his dull green scrubs surprisingly clean. Lyndsey stopped pacing and looked at him anxiously, her eyebrows creased in worry.

Beast gave her a tired smile. "His shoulders were torn pretty badly, but with a couple months of physical therapy he should be back to normal."

Lyndsey sighed. Her shoulders relaxed and her mind cleared, the adrenaline wearing off. Then she remembered her other dilemma and her brain started thinking about battle plans.

Beast saw the gears in her head turning. "Go help Storm and the Professor. Gambit will be moved and won't wake up for quite some time."

"But…" As much as she wanted to save Liz's butt (for the thousandth time) she also wanted to make sure Gambit really was alright.

"Gambit's in safe hands. Elizabeth on the other hand…" Beast trailed off, smiling at the thought of Liz and Wolverine. He wasn't sure if they were driving each other or everyone else crazy. "I believe Sabertooth's new intentions are more dangerous than what he's already done, at the moment. 'O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain!'"

Lyndsey tilted her head. "Shakespeare?"

Beast smiled. "From _Hamlet_."

Lyndsey nodded. "Very fitting. Mind if I use it as my battle cry?"

"Be my guest."

Lyndsey thanked him and speed walked for Professor X's office. It was time to step up and put her powers - no matter how ridiculous - to work.

* * *

Liz and Logan walked out of the diner, Logan's stomachs filled with food and Liz's filled with food _and_ butterflies.

"Dude," Liz said contently. "Those were like, the best pancakes _ever_."

Logan chuckled as he got on his motorcycle, each of them grabbing a helmet. "I still can't believe you tripped that guy."

Liz huffed. "He was hitting on me. Very rudely I might add. And besides, I saw you threatening him in that supposed blind spot." Liz stepped behind him, putting on her helmet, before he could see her grin and slight blush.

Logan put on his own helmet before Liz could see the blush that was creeping up no his cheeks. "Well if he didn't understand 'No' the fifth time, then we needed ta have a different approach."

Liz got on and wrapped her arms around him and leaning in. Her silent thank you. That and she loved the way the contact made her heart flutter.

Liz frowned as her mind drifted to her ex-boyfriend, Mr. Slimes-a-lot. That's obviously not his real name, but after they broke up she realized how nasty (in a bad way) he really was. It was like getting a new perspective; before she was in what felt like a different world and after it felt like she could see everything from the outside. See things more clearly. No more "conflict of interest."

After she had broken up with him, Liz confronted herself about why she went out with him in the first place. She had never really _liked _him, but he was the first boy who seemed remotely interested and she felt like she should give it a try.

Now that she thought about it, he had terrible, hot, fish breath, kissed with his mouth completely open and breathing, a fake-feeling personality, dated his ex's friends, was rude to her friends behind her back, and he made her feel…ho-ish. Dirty. Guilty that she had been dating him without real feelings. Even more guilty and stupid when she said 'Love you, too.' because she felt guilty for not saying it back when he had been saying it for a week. They dated for a few months and never got farther than kissing.

'_Stupid fucking guilt, getting me into trouble. Why the hell can I never say no when it counts?' _Liz thought bitterly.

"…iz. Liz? Hey, you awake?" Logan's voice floated in from the helmet's comm.

Liz blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Yeah…sorry." She was glad that his voice chased away any thoughts about Mr. Slime-a-lot.

"Don't worry about it. Look to your right."

Liz turned her head and found herself staring at a sparkling blue ocean, the gold beach being cooled by it's waves. "Wow." She breathed, lying her head against Logan's back.

Logan stiffened, before awkwardly forcing himself to relax. He breathed in deeply and let it out, enjoying the ocean breeze. Logan's nose scrunched up and he caught a more…potent stench. His eyes widened as it became stronger. "Liz," He sped up. "Somethin's coming. I don't know-"

He was cut off as something slammed into his left side, propelling him off the bike and into the air, before skidding across the sand. His head spun and he tried to figure out what had happened. Logan ripped his helmet off, tossed it aside and sat up in confusion. He scanned the beach and felt his blood boil.

Sabertooth was stalking toward Liz, who was sprawled out on the sand, unconscious, some thirty feet away.

Liz blinked as her sight came into focus. Her head throbbed slightly and her body felt bruised all over. She shifted, trying to get up, but her body screamed in agonizing protest.

Liz stopped and tried not to panic even though she felt trapped inside her helmet. Whatever had knocked her off the bike hadn't knocked off her helmet.

She heard footsteps shuffling in the sand and immediately thought of Logan. But when the person's dirty boots came into her line of vision she started to get nervous as she realized who it might be.

Someone roared, it was gruff and throaty - not Sabertooth's. Logan jumped over Liz and tackled Sabertooth to the ground, rolling them away from Liz.

Liz took a deep breath and slowly moved her arms to her head. Her arms burned but she was finally able to get her helmet off. She sat up, stood and stumbled to her knees. The blood rush to her head made her dizzy. Liz blinked a few times. _'Gotta…help…' _For a second she couldn't come up with his name. That scared her more than anything. _'LOGAN - It's Logan, damn you. Get it together, we have a dangerous situation here!' _

Liz looked around lazily, her brain still disoriented. To her left she spotted the ocean and started crawling toward it. She could hear Wolverine and Sabertooth growling, scratching, fighting and yelling in the background.

When she had reached the water, she dug her hand through the water and down into the sand. She focused, imagining the water smashing into Sabertooth.

A stream of water flew up and wavered, almost as if staggering. It stayed in the air for a moment, then shot at Sabertooth like a bullet. Sabertooth was pushed off Logan.

Logan watched Sabertooth roll across the sand before looking for Liz. She was hunched over the waves as they lapped at her as she sat on her legs. She looked like she was going to puke.

He stood and ran to her, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Sabertooth. He laid still, unconscious.

Liz gasped in fear as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She quickly turned her head and saw Logan. Her fear was replaced with pain as her head throbbed. "Logan…" She slurred.

"C'mon, let's get you outta here. I think you've got a concussion."

"No…duh." She said, wincing as Logan helped her stand.

They heard a growl and looked to see Sabertooth getting back up. Logan tried thinking of an escape plan that wouldn't put them in too much danger, but he saw the bike was trashed and he doubted he could outrun Sabertooth with Liz while carrying Liz. He could barely outrun Sabertooth normally.

As Sabertooth stood, growling, something blew their hair and clothes, the sand kicking up. Liz squeezed Logan's hand and inched closer to him, closing her eyes. Logan squinted up through the sand to see a huge black object.

The Blackbird.

He saw three figures descend, two of them on cords. Storm reached him first and dropped the wind around them. The sand dropped and the other two figures entered the windless circle.

The first was Kitty and the other was a freaked out Lyndsey. Lyndsey's eyes were wide and it looked as if she had forgotten her fear of repelling from jets and into sandstorms to fight vicious bad guys and save her friends. Apparently doctors say it's a very rational fear, though some (Liz) disagree.

(A/N: Lyndsey: You would so not repel out of a jet and you know it. Liz: Yeah, I know. But I'm not the one doing it right now. Lyndsey: Jerk.)

Liz opened her eyes when she realized the wind and sand was gone. She saw their three rescuers and smiled at Lyndsey's expression. She owed her more than a few hugs. Liz wasn't sure if she would jump out of a jet, even for her best friend - it was a freakin' jet! Although, who knows what she would be doing in the unforeseeable future…

"Lets get out of here - quick!" Said Storm, holding off Sabertooth.

Logan raised an eyebrow and hoped the cords were strong enough to hold him. Adamantium wasn't exactly light.

Liz dragged herself over to Lyndsey and grabbed the cord tightly. "Glad to know you'd jump out of a plane for me." She slurred.

Lyndsey glared. "Shut up and hold on. This is no field trip for me."

Logan grasped onto Kitty's cord and Storm gave the Blackbird a signal. They were quickly, and gently, pulled up until all four had their feet on the floor of the jet.

Nightcrawler bamfed over and started looking them over, First-Aid kit in hand. Storm joined Professor X at the controls.

Logan helped Liz over to one of the seats as Kitty phased a shaking Lyndsey out of her harness. Nightcrawler wiped and bandaged any of Liz's cuts or scraps while Logan poked different parts of Liz's head. Liz closed her eyes, his warm hand feeling oddly comfortable.

'_Don't sleep.' _Professor X said, mentally forcing her to stay awake.

Liz winced as Logan touched the side of her head. "Ow, what the hell?" She closed her eyes in pain.

Logan frowned; he hadn't wanted to hurt her that bad. Just wanted to find where she hit her head. "Sorry, darlin'."

Despite being happy that he called her darlin', Liz's head still hurt like hell. "Damn helmet." She muttered.

Storm refrained from commenting on her language - she was injured after all - and turned to the Professor. "How's her head on the inside?"

Professor X closed his eyes for a moment.

"Careful," Lyndsey said. "You never know what you might find in there."

Liz cracked a smile. "Oh, shut up…" Her eyes widened. "Lyndsey." She said quickly.

Lyndsey's eyes widened and glanced at the others. "Did you just forget my name? Did she just forget my name?"

Liz gulped. The Professor opened his eyes and turned around to face the worried mutants. "She has a mild case of short-term memory los(sp?). She should be fine by the end of the week."

Liz looked away nervously. "This isn't what I call mild." The adrenaline wearing off, Liz started to notice something. Her stomach felt like it was slowly climbing a ladder to her mouth. She swallowed thickly but realized that wouldn't hold it down for long.

Kitty noticed this. "Uh, guys? I think we should get a bucket or something."

Everyone's eyes widened and Kitty pushed Kurt toward Liz. "Get her to the bathroom, Kurt!"

"Me? Uh, right, sure." Kurt bamfed them to the bathroom and Liz hunched over the toilet.

"You guys…have a bathroom…in a jet?" She choked, still unwilling to…spew.

"Uh, yeah. For ze longer missions, I guess." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Go. I'll be…okay. I've puked on my own before."

Kurt nodded and bamfed out back to the others. Liz gagged as her pancakes said hi to her again. Liz sat back when she was one, her eyes watering uncontrollably and panting. She swallowed as the rest of the pancakes became restless.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "You alright in there?" Came Logan's voice.

Liz felt her face heat up. "Yeah I'm…fine. Ugh." She felt worse, just realizing they were hundreds of miles up in the air. Liz also didn't like flying too much.

She heard the door slide open and close as Logan walked in. Liz launched herself over the toilet and heaved.

Logan cringed at the smell but held back her hair.

* * *

"And why the frick did _I _have to go down there? Of course I wanted to save them, but you could have bamfed down and back in a second! Instead you sent a terrified teenager who really wants to throw you out of this jet!" Lyndsey sank into her chair, panting.

Kurt gulped nervously. Free falling from the X-Jet wasn't exactly on his bucket list.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Oh, my aching heart.**

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else.

Thanks to **rougelover321**, **newsiegirllaces**, and **dog youkai jane** for reviews. And anyone else if I forgot your name(sorry).

Thanks to those who checked out the Poll on my profile. And...yeah.

* * *

"Oh my aching-"

"_Liiiz._" Lyndsey warned.

"…Back side." Liz said from her seat on one of the beds.

"That's better."

"Spoil sport." Liz muttered. They were currently in the Infirmary, or "The Beast in the Big Blue Nurses Office"(1) in Liz's…imaginative words.

Gambit hadn't come around long enough to hold a conversation, so Lyndsey was with Liz as Beast got her something for her headache.

The entrance doors swung open and Logan walked in. Liz's eyes widened and she tried to convince herself that he wasn't there to see her. Fangirl or not, she didn't want to do anything too embarrassing.

"Hey," He said as he walked up to the two. "How's your head?" He asked Liz.

Liz's cheeks turned a light red and she looked away. "Fine. Beast is getting something for me."

Lyndsey grinned. "I'll got check on Gambit." And she walked through another door and into a different room.

'_Damn her._' Liz thought to herself. _'I am so getting her back for this.' _

The bed creaked as Logan sat next to her. It tilted so much that Liz fell against Logan. He took he shoulder's and helped her sit up.

Liz gave him a nervous smile. "Hey, I think You need to lose a few pounds. Maybe cut down on the beer?"

Logan blinked - they were only a few inches apart. He didn't move. It was like the wires in his brain weren't connected. Soon his brain caught up and he blushed lightly. "Uh…yeah, sorry." He pushed her back gently and stood.

Logan grabbed a chair from beside one of the beds and sat in it backwards. "So…"

Logan was saved by Beast as he came through the door connecting his office to the room, holding a cup of water and two Advil. When he came up to them and noticed their blushes he raised and eyebrow.

"Are those for me?" Liz asked, thankful for a distraction. The blush began to fade.

Beast smirked and held out the items. "Yes they are."

Liz downed the pills and water and thanked Beast. He winked at her and jerked his head at Logan (who was fiddling with his watch) before walking back to his office. Liz's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

Logan looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing." Liz paused. She hesitated then glanced toward the door Lyndsey had gone through. Liz breathed in and focused all of her fangirl essence.

The she stood, Logan looking up at her, and pushed her hair back. "Thanks for checking up on me." Liz said softly, leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. Then she stood and quickly walked into the other room, her cheeks on fire.

Logan stared ahead, dumbstruck.

In the other room Liz walked in to see Lyndsey talking to Gambit, who was propped up with a bunch of pillows. They stopped and looked up but Liz ignored them. She favored pacing in front of them like a mad woman.

…Which she kind of is.

Gambit and Lyndsey glanced at each other before grinning; Liz's blush gave them a good idea of what was going on.

"So," Lyndsey said. "Is there a reason your face is the shade of my hair?"

Liz stopped and glared at her. "I should drown you or something."

Lyndsey laughed and Gambit grinned. "Gambit thinks he knows what happened. Wolverine was just helping' - you know, kissin' Liz's headache better?" He teased.

Liz rolled her eyes, but her blush still hadn't gone down. "Oh, shut up. You know you wanna snog the only girl in the room."

Before he could ask what she meant, Liz strode out of the room with a big smile on her face.

Lyndsey and Gambit were quiet, Gambit's cheek's turning pink and Lyndsey's face heating up like a thermometer.

Lyndsey quickly stood and spoke in a deadly low voice. "Excuse me, there's someone I have to go _kill_ now!" Then she dashed out of the room after Liz.

Liz looked around and realized there was no one there. _'Good, I can run away without running into anyone.' _She ran out the entrance door and dashed to the right, focused on getting away from Lyndsey. There was no doubt that she would follow - angrily, of course.

Soon she found herself outside, walking toward a line of trees.

"LIZ!" Yelled Lyndsey while chasing after Liz. She walked up to Liz, who was standing near one of the trees. "What the heck? What was that? That was _not _cool!" She scolded.

But Liz wasn't looking at Lyndsey - she was looking over her shoulder. (A/N: Liz: Which isn't that hard ;D. *smack* OW! Lyndsey: You deserved it. *evil grin*)

"Lyndsey," She said slowly. "Why is that tree staring at us?"

Lyndsey turned around and face palmed. "Oh, crud. I forgot to unanimate the tree."

"Hyuk! That's okay!" It said.

Liz's eyebrow twitched. "I can't tell if that's creepy or funny."

Lyndsey touched the tee's bark and they watched as it's eyes and mouth disappeared. It's branches went back to their normal, rigid positions. Lyndsey sighed and turned back around to continue scolding Liz.

…Only to find her already half way to the mansion.

Lyndsey let out a frustrated growl and started back.

* * *

Sorry this one was kinda short. Reviews are very much welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "We specialize in the ridiculous."**

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else.

**ATTENTION: **For anyone who likes this soon to be series, there is a pole on my profile that needs your attention. I want to know what you want me to work on next so that I can get started. I will be doing X-Men at the same time, so don't worry about that.

Many thanks to reviewers. Give yourself a cookie and hug from your favorite character.

Many thanks to my readers…but no cookie or hug if you didn't review. :p

* * *

Liz walked down the hall, a good nights rest helping the head injury she got from Sabertooth, and then the one from Lyndsey.

Now she was mentally figuring where in the time line she and Lyndsey were. _'If Gambit is actually with the X-Men, then it must be sometime AFTER the series ended…cool.' _

She heard someone shout something and stopped. Liz looked around but didn't see anyone. She saw a doorway to her right and was about to look around the corner when the Professor went by doing a wheelie. "Whoohoo!"

Liz stood there in shock. "What the _hell_?" Then she grinned and ran after him, taking out her phone and pressing 'Record Video.'

* * *

Lyndsey stalked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Jean going through the fridge. Lyndsey backed up and leaned against the wall. Then she grinned, a plan forming in her mind.

Jean smiled happily as she pulled out the last bin of ice cream. She walked toward the door, when she tripped and the bin went flying into the air.

Lyndsey ran by and caught the bin, two spoons that were flying toward her, and kept running with a maniacal laugh.

Jean looked behind her to see the Coffee Maker's cord around her feet and the Toaster's sitting next to the silverware drawer.

Lyndsey hesitated outside of the Infirmary. She was just about to go in, when she turned and went back upstairs. "Frick." She grumbled.

(A/N: No idea where it really is, but in this fic the Infirmary is under the mansion.)

Lyndsey found Liz outside under a tree, giggling hysterically at something on her phone. Liz shut her phone when she saw Lyndsey coming. Lyndsey sat next to her, opened the ice cream and shoved a spoonful into her mouth.

Liz pouted. "I like vanilla too…"

Lyndsey rolled her eyes and held out the other spoon. Liz grinned and followed Lyndsey's example. Then she swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "Is there a reason it tastes extra sweet?"

Lyndsey grinned from behind her spoon. She took it out of her mouth. "I _may_ have tripped Jean for it…"

"Yes!" Liz exclaimed, grinning, and held out her hand for a high five.

Lyndsey laughed and high fived her.

"So," Liz continued. "Why are you not eating this victory with the Cajun? Not that I don't enjoy this kind of victory feast, but there's a sexy Cajun-" Lyndsey glared possessively. "-who's injured and needs to be taken care of by a fangirl!"

Lyndsey ate another spoonful of ice cream. "I chickened out!"

Liz tsked. "I'll make you a deal. I'll show you the most awesome video ever, if you finish the rest of this with Gambit."

Lyndsey gulped but nodded.

Liz took out her phone and played the video of Professor X doing a wheelie and shouting.

Lyndsey almost choked on her spoon.

* * *

Liz laid on the couch, facing the ceiling with her eyes closed. She was exhausted and was waiting for Lyndsey's report of how things went with Gambit. Speaking of, she was also wondering where Logan went.

Liz put her arms across her eyes to block out the light.

Logan stayed behind on the last mission (that would be why the mansion is so quiet) but she hadn't seen him since…she had kissed him.

Liz grinned. _'Yes,' _She thought. _'I freaked Logan out! Oh, wait, that's a bad thing.'_ She frowned again.

"_You _frownin' about something'? It must be a sign of the end of the world."

Liz moved her arm and stared at Logan as he leaned over the back of the couch, looming over her. She sat up and did the first thing that came to mind.

She glomped him.

With a grin, Liz launched herself at a wide-eyed Logan and locked her arms around his body. Logan gave a startled cry and fell onto his back with a thud.

When Liz opened her eyes, she was staring into his…pretty annoyed ones.

"What in the hell do ya think yer doin'?" He growled.

Liz grinned sheepishly. "Huggin' ya?" She asked.

Logan just raised an eyebrow. He sat them up - Liz still hadn't let go - and sighed.

"Hey Liz, why are you…am I interrupting?" Lyndsey said as she walked in, a very amused look on her face.

Logan's eyes widened and he realized that he was never going to live this down.

Liz blushed and hopped off Logan. She ran to Lyndsey and dragged her away, glaring at the red head as they climbed the stairs to their room. "I really wish we had separate rooms." Liz grumbled. "Then I could lock you in without a problem."

Lyndsey just laughed in victory. She finally had something she could use against Liz.

_Logan's P.O.V._

I sat on the floor, staring at where Lyndsey and Liz had been.

'_Liz…' _I shook my head. There was just something about her…something lovable yet bothersome.

Lovable? Where did that come from?

I shook my head. "I really need to start hangin' out with bikers er something'. I think all these girls are screwin' with my head." I snickered to myself. "And Scott is the most annoying one of them all." I laughed as I made my way to my room.

_With Lyndsey_

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mt. Dew from the fridge. She opened it and paused as her eyes caught the microwave.

She put the can down and peeked around the door frame, making sure no one was around. Especially Liz.

Then she crept up to the microwave, glancing behind her, and poked it.

"Oh? Neehow toma yoky-" The inside of the Microwave lit up as it spoke…in Chinese.

Lyndsey groaned and ribbed the bridge of her nose. "Crud, it _is _Asian." Then she poked it again and it stopped.

She grabbed her Mt. Dew and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sooo?" Liz said, leaning against the wall.

Lyndsey jumped, then hit Liz's arm.

"Ow! What?" She watched as Lyndsey walked away smugly.

* * *

;D Scott is pretty girly, isn't he? More Gambit in the next chapter! I'm having a bit of writers block, so if you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated!

Fight scenes, interactions with other characters, etc. ROMY is one I'm putting in the next chapter and Logan/Jean (only to make things intersting - god knows I hate that pairing).


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm sorry to say that this story will be on hold for the moment. **

**I apologize for even waiting this long to inform you, but I'm just not feelin' it. I may upload other, finished/mostly finished stories in the near future, but C.C.: X-Men Evolution will not be updated until at least October. **

**On top of which homework has been eating up my time and energy, but I should have a lot up during any breaks. :)**


	12. Real Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: God help the teachers…OMFG! PUDDING!**

I own Elizabeth, my closet, and Lyndsey (actually Lyndsey owns herself, but you know what I mean) – sadly I do not own the X-Men or anything else.

**ATTENTION: **For anyone who likes this soon to be series, there is a pole on my profile that needs your attention. I want to know what you want me to work on next so that I can get started. I will be doing X-Men at the same time, so don't worry about that. Unless I get writers block.

I will also take requests, as long as it's not Twilight. I will do Twilight in the future but it will be ALL BASHING. Sorry, I'm not a fan.

I also Edited the Poll to include more current options and…(wait for it) WHICH PAIRINGS I AM GOING TO MAKE! By that I mean for our two Closet Crusaders, I'm usually good about cannon pairings.

My many hugs and thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D

* * *

"You seriously want _Liz_ in the same building as the Brotherhood?" Lyndsey asked the Professor.

Liz stood to the side, caught between 'annoyed about school' and 'eager to kick Brotherhood ass.'

"Not really, no. But as long as you continue to live here you must try to blend in as much as possible. And that means going to school, no matter how unnecessary."

Liz stuck her tongue out at him.

Lyndsey stared at him. "You want _us _to blend in at a school of normal people who are afraid of mutants… you're practically tying us to a tree and putting up a sign that says 'Witch Hunt!' Maybe we should give them torches too."

Liz was zoning out, thinking about pudding. "Can we go say hi to the Brotherhood?"

"**No." **Professor X and Lyndsey said.

"But they might have pudding!"

"And they also might want to kill us." Lyndsey glared.

Liz pouted. "Fine. I'm gonna go bother Logan. Maybe he'll take me to the store or something." She left the room.

The Professor and Lyndsey exchanged looks. "I'll make sure she doesn't get too close to them." Lyndsey said.

Professor X nodded. "Take Gambit with you."

* * *

Liz crept around a tree and peered at the Brotherhood's broken down home. She was surprised it was still standing with Avalanche and Blob around.

"Boo."

Liz shrieked and fell against the tree. She jerked back to see Lyndsey grinning at her. "Dammit," She swore in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. Like always."

Gambit popped out from behind her. "An' Gambit is here ta make sure _both _of ya don' get into trouble."

Liz smirked. "Then whose here to make sure Gambit doesn't get into trouble?"

"That would be my job." Lyndsey grumbled. "The Professor wouldn't let us leave without 'protection', but instead I'm stuck with _two_ immature people."

Gambit pouted.

"Hey!" Liz protested. "It would've been easier for me to go alone. And stealthier too. You two are on your own - there's no way I can be responsible for you."

Lyndsey just rolled her eyes. _'When is Liz ever responsible?'_

They crept up to the house, and made it to the wall when 'BAM!' shook the ground. They closed their eyes and shielded their heads as dust and dirt fell from the roof. Blob must have tripped.

When Lyndsey and Gambit opened their eyes, Liz wasn't next to them. They looked around wildly, when Gambit's eyes widened. Lyndsey followed his line of vision to see Liz.

At the front steps.

About to ring the doorbell.

"Liz!" She hissed. But she was too late, and the doorbell sounded with a 'Ding-DONG.'

Gambit face palmed and Lyndsey groaned.

Pietro opened the door. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Liz and I'm here for pudding." She pushed past Pietro as he stared at her in confusion. He closed the door and ran in front of her.

"We barely have enough for sandwiches, the way Blob eats. Never mind something as good as pudding."

Liz just stared at him. "Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

Pietro blinked, confused, and let Liz walk past him.

* * *

_Outside_

"Why can't we just go in an' drag her out?" Gambit asked, relaxing as they sat behind the trees again.

Lyndsey stared at the front door, bored. "Because they already know who you are and they might get suspicious. I'm not in the mood for a huge fight. Besides, what's a toaster supposed to do against an Earthquake?"

Gambit just shrugged.

"She better get pudding for me too," Lyndsey grumbled. "Or I'm feeding her to the blender."

"And don't come back!" Lance said pushing Liz out the door and shutting it. Liz stuck her tongue out at the door, pudding in hand.

"Well with that attitude, it's hardly a wonder why I like Kurtty." She said, walking to where Lyndsey and Gambit were waiting.

"He looked plenty mad," Gambit said. "What'd ya do to him?"

Liz smiled sheepishly. "I may have tripped him numerous times…"

"Why?" Lyndsey asked.

"Well, whenever he uses his powers he somehow has perfect balance. It was really annoying me! So I tripped him… a lot. But look - I got pudding!" She grinned, holding up a bag of pudding cups.

Gambit laughed as Lyndsey grabbed the bag and ran, Liz chasing in mock anger.

* * *

Lyndsey dropped her empty pudding cup and plastic spoon in a nearby trash can. Then she then peered around the hall. "It's quiet…too quiet."

* * *

Liz stood around the corner and glared at Jean. She was talking to Logan, but Liz couldn't see his face from this angle. Only Jean's.

"What are you doing?"

Liz jumped and spun around. "What the- Bobby!" She hissed. Liz pushed him behind her and peeked around the corner. Logan and Jean hadn't noticed them.

Liz sighed and turned back to Bobby, who looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, for one, I live here. And I was trying to find Jamie." He said with a cheeky grin.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Funny." Then she grinned, making Bobby gulp. "Do me a favor…"

"So then he-" Jean was cut off by Bobby, who tripped into her shoulder.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry Jean!" He said, scooting around her and going down the hallway.

Jean stared after him in confusion and Logan shook his head, more to clear his head from boredom than anything else. "Kids." He grumbled in fake annoyance.

Bobby rounded the end of the hall and started jogging. He took a few right turns and came up to Liz, who was expecting him this time. He had gone in a circle.

"So?" Liz asked.

"He looked pretty bored. I think Jean was complaining about Scott again." He shrugged.

"Who isn't complaining about Scott?" She grumbled. "Thanks, I won't tell the Professor that you stole his mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Bobby's eyes widened. "H-How did you know about that?"

"Lyndsey. She interrogated the freezer. We enjoy having blackmail."

* * *

Liz peered into the freezer, looking for ice cream.

"What are you doing?"

Liz spun around in anger and smacked Scott without thinking (not that that's common anyway).

"Ow!" He grabbed his arm.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" Liz growled, referring to people sneaking up on her.

"Doing what?"

"Oh, did I hit you? My subconscious is awesome!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My subconscious realized my desire to make you hurt. It realized I had a reason for doing so and acted on it. Therefore my subconscious is awesome."

Scott just grumbled and walked away.

"Yeah, walk away," Liz whispered, glaring at his back. "I am Odysseus and you're the Cyclops."***

"Liz?"

Liz screamed in anger and surprise and didn't even bother turning around to see who it was. "Dogdammit!"

* * *

Sabertooth stalked up to Magneto, who was looking up at a big computer screen in the security room. "Those X-Men got them before I could get her. The runt was with her too."

"So you failed. Even when one of them was incapacitated." He said harshly.

Sabertooth growled. "I couldn't take on all of them."

Magneto snorted. "Obviously."

Sabertooth growled again, louder and deeper this time. He was pissed off. "I'll get her next time. _And_ the other one."

"You'd better." Magneto walked out of the room, his cape swirling. The pompous jerk doesn't deserve a cape.

* * *

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: **My email connected to my account is no longer working. I can still update, but if you really want to send me a direct message my gmail is . Other than that it will just be more difficult for me to check reviews. Just thought you should know.

*** Look into the story of Odysseus - specifically the part about the Cyclops. *evil grin*

Dang, this felt more like a drabble or filler. :p oh well.


End file.
